injusticefanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Deathstroke (Teen Titans vs X-Men)
Biography Slade Wilson was 16 years old when he first enlisted in the United States Army, having lied about his age. After serving a stint in Korea, he was later assigned to Camp Washington where he had been promoted to the rank of major. In the early 1960s, he met Captain Adeline Kane, who was tasked with training young soldiers in new fighting techniques in anticipation of brewing troubles taking place in Vietnam. Kane was amazed at how skilled Slade was and how quickly he adapted to modern conventions of warfare. She immediately fell in love with him, and realized that he was without a doubt the most able-bodied combatant that she had ever encountered. She offered to privately train Slade in guerrilla warfare. In less than a year, Slade mastered every fighting form presented to him and was soon promoted to the rank of lieutenant colonel. Six months later, Adeline and he were married and she became pregnant with their first child. The war in Vietnam began to escalate and Slade was shipped overseas. In the war, his unit massacred a village, an event which sickened him. He was also rescued by SAS member Wintergreen, to whom he would later return the favor. Chosen for a secret experiment, the Army imbued him with enhanced physical powers in an attempt to create metahuman super-soldiers for the U.S. military. Deathstroke became a mercenary soon after the experiment when he defied orders and rescued his friend Wintergreen, who had been sent on a suicide mission by a commanding officer with a grudge. However, Slade kept this career secret from his family, even though his wife was an expert military combat instructor. A criminal named the Jackal took his younger son Joseph Wilson hostage to force Slade to divulge the name of a client who had hired him as an assassin. Slade refused, claiming it was against his personal honor code. He attacked and killed the kidnappers at the rendezvous. Unfortunately, Joseph's throat was slashed by one of the criminals before Slade could prevent it, destroying Joseph's vocal cords and rendering him mute. After taking Joseph to the hospital, Adeline was enraged at his endangerment of her son and tried to kill Slade by shooting him, but only managed to destroy his right eye. Afterwards, his confidence in his physical abilities was such that he made no secret of his impaired vision, marked by his mask which has a black, featureless half covering his lost right eye. Without his mask, Slade wears an eyepatch to cover his eye. Parallel Biography Deathstroke heard about Jean getting pregnant and elaborates a plan to break the alliance between the X-Men and the Teen Titans. He ordered Cinderblock to kidnap Scott Summers. After kidnapping Cyclops,Slade ordered Professor Pyg to install a device that can activate a nuke which can blow up an entire city. Then he asked for Mysterio's help to conclude his plans. When Jean Grey thought she was fighting against Juggernaut,she was under Mysterio's illusion and simply killing her husband by mistake. And Cyclops' death made Deathstroke's plans a success since the nuke was activated at the moment Scott's heartbeats stopped and destroyed Bayville,killing millions of people in the process including Gambit,Beast and even Charles Xavier. After that,he was taken to Bludhaven's Police Department where some hours later Nightwing appeared and decided to interrogate him. But the interrogation was interrupted by the enraged Jean Grey who awakened the Phoenix Force and burned Slade to death. Ending Knowing about the alternate Deathstroke's death,Slade swore to destroy Jean Grey and make her pay for what she did. His weaponry proved to be superior to the Phoenix Force. After that,he vowed to destroy the alternate Nightwing as a punishment for letting his counterpart to die. However,the alternate Ravager felt disgusted about the idea and stabbed him in the back. Deathstroke is now a permanent guest on Belle Reave under Amanda Waller's watchful eyes. He never managed to escape again. Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Crossovers Category:Teen Titans vs X-Men:Mutants Among Us